Karmin Vexx
Karmin Vexx, a Force-sensitive human female, was a legendary Dark Lord of the Sith and Empress of the Sith Empire. Having been born in Kaas city to Kel Vexx and Maeven Vexx, Karmin Vexx was predispoed to the ways of the Sith and spent much of her childhood studying Sith lore. At the age of 14, Vexx sought out the temple of Exar Kun on Yavin 4 in search of a teacher. Vexx spent 6 years training with the spirit of Exar Kun in the Dark Side of the Force and became extremely powerful. Simultaneously, Vexx trained in form IV Ataru and form VII Juyo lightsaber combat, utilizing dual lightsabers. This, along with her raw power in the Dark Side of the Force made her nearly unbeatable in lightsaber combat. Because of this, Vexx tended to see to important matters personally. Upon completion of her training, Exar Kun sent Karmin Vexx to Korriban to seek out the ancient Sith Academy in order to inject herself into the Sith Empire. Vexx passed through the trails of the academy with comical ease, and within 12 hours of joining the academy was assigned to the apprenticeship of Darth Baras, becoming Darth Vexx. Vexx, knowing what she had to do to increase her stance wasted no time killing Darth Baras and claiming his spot of power in the Empire. Vexx then spent the next 2 years completing tasks given by the Emperor in order to gain his trust. However, the Emperor began to fear Karmin’s power, and upon having the revelation, Vexx slayed the Emperor and was crowned Empress of the Sith Empire. After decades of her reign, Karmin Vexx has retired to her temple on an unmarked planet in a force hibernation trance waiting for her time to wake once again. Biography Early Life Karmin Vexx was born in 3948 BBY to Kel Vexx and Maeven Vexx in Kaas city, Dromund Kaas. Her father, Kel Vexx was a Sith assassin and her mother, Maeven Vexx, was an imperial officer. From a very early age, it was clear that Karmin Vexx had an unnaturally strong affinity for the force, even among other force users. Being born in Kaas city, an epicenter of Sith and imperial activity and her father being a member of the Sith, Vexx was predisposed to the ways of the Sith at a very young age. Vexx began studying Sith philosophy and lore as soon as she was able to read. Throughout her teenage years, Kel Vexx taught Karmin basic form IV Ataru lightsaber combat though through very harsh means. In her own time however, Karmin had been studying form VII Juyo as that was what fascinated her the most. At at 14, Karmin witnessed Kel Vexx kill Maeven Vexx directly after Maven suggested leaving Dromund Kaas and going to a calmer place. Kel Vexx then attempted to flee their Kaas city apartment. In a fit of rage and fury, Karmin Vexx unintentionally summoned an extremely powerful force push slamming her father into the side of the apartment, incapacitating him and nearly taking out the wall. Her eyes glowing red and orange, she has completely frozen Kel Vexx to the point where he was completely unable to move. Karmin swiped one of her father's lightsabers and lunged it into his chest just before decapitating him completely. Collapsing by the side of her mother's corpse, Karmin began to weep and her eyes slowly returned to their original grey state. After a few minutes, Karmin looked up, her eyes beginning to burn orange and red once again. She took a hold of her father's offhand saber, and sought out planet Yavin 4. Becoming A Dark Lord of the Sith TBW Section heading Write the second section of your page here.